This invention relates generally to the field of beach renourishment or replenishment, wherein build-up and replacement of sand or sand dunes washed away during storm situations or the like is desired. This invention involves a method of creating or restoring sand dunes and renourishing eroded beaches by the application of straw fiber rolls, bales or wattles in a controlled manner.
Wattles are devices known in the soil erosion/construction industry and are used as temporary dams or retainers to prevent erosion of soil at a construction site. The wattles are typically made of straw or other fibrous media that has been blown or augered into plastic netting in the shape of a tube, roll or log. At construction sites, the wattles are placed around the perimeter and used to prevent soil and sediment from leaving the site, or are placed horizontally along the side of a hill to help prevent rain from eroding the soil of the hill. After the projects are completed, the wattles are typically removed. In contrast, the method of the invention at hand involves permanent placement of the wattles in order to entrap sand particles in a controlled manner, and also includes multiple applications of wattles in layers so as to construct a sand dune or area of renourishment on the beach in successive steps, such that at any given point in time the physical and visual intrusion of the renourishment devices are minimized. The method also involves initial burial of the wattles in order to define core anchors to a larger buildup of sand.
Currently the primary approach to address the problems of beach erosion is to place wood snow fencing at angles to the prevailing winds so that as sand is blown towards the dunes, the sand hits the slats of the fence and fall to the bottom of the fence. There are several disadvantages to this method. The fences are eyesores and do not blend with the natural surroundings. The fences have been recognized as a deterrent and hindrance to sea turtles laying eggs and for the hatchings to maneuver around to get to the sea. They are a safety hazard as they are typically left in place and as they deteriorate, the stakes, wire and slats become hazardous objects capable of cutting or stabbing beachgoers. They are static in their use so sand builds up only next to the fence and there is not a method for creating sand dunes or build-up in the areas between the fences.